Wheres my present ,Yuki!
by TaraYuki-Uesugi
Summary: Same thing i got u last X-mas"But,Yuki we didnt know each other last X-mas so you didnt get me anything,Silly." "Exactly" "Yuki" (Shu&Yuki)Did Yuki really not get Shu a present? Cute and fluffy


"Yuki ?!"

"Hmm.."

" What did you get me for Christmas?"

"The same thing I got you last Christmas." replied the gorgeous blonde haired , golden eyed novelist,still typing away on his laptop.

"HaHa. But Yuki we didn't know each other last Christmas . So you didnt get me anything , silly." saidthe adorable genki pink haired rockstar.

"Exactly" said Yuki not missing a beat on his typing. Eyes still glued to the computer screen.

Yuuukkkiiii!!!! No fair ! I got you something ." whined Shuichi . Looking very angry at the moment .

"So what , I didnt ask for anything from you , Idiot." Yuki said catching a quick look at his lover out of the corner of his eye and giving a half smile as he saw Shu's expression. '_He's so adorable when he's angry' _But as quick as that thought came it left when Yuki heard a short intake of breath. " _Oh Gods , Here it comes_" Yuki thought rolling his eyes.

:::::sniff::::::

' _Here it comes_.' 5..................4..................

:::::::Sniff,Sniff:::::::

3.............2..............

WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

' _Right on cue_ '

"BUT I GOT YOU SOMETHNG YUKI!!!! AND I THOUGHT THAT YOU'D GET ME SOMETHING !!!! AND NOW CHRISTMAS IS TOMORROW AND...............AND....................

' _Oh Gods wheres the Asprin_ ? '

WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Alright shut up." Yuki said annoyed removing his glasses

"WAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

" SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

**Silence**

" Look its still.......3:27 in the afternoon on Christmas Eve. I'm sure i can find you something amongst the millions of Christmas shoppers , and long lines and .........Shit!! I hate the mall"

Shuichi lit up as he heard Yuki imply that he was going to the mall. Shuichi knew his lover hated the mall when it was empty , so he could only imagine how much Yuki despised it when it was full of Christmas shoppers.

" Oh Yuki , you _do _love me . Oh thank you ,Yuki , thank you !!!" yelled Shuichi while kissing his boyfriend all over his face .

"Hnn.." was Yukis only reply

"Well I'd better get going .I'll be back soon ." With that Yuki grabed his suede brown coat , kissed his genki lover good-bye , sliped on his shoes and headed out the door to his car .

Once inside the car , Yuki reclined his head on the leather seat , pulled out a cigarette ,lit it and took a drag feeling his muscles relax. He looked at his watch , it was 3:53pm. "Alright I've got about two hours to kill." he muttered to himself .

He relaxed in the car and finished his cigarette. Putting out the butt in the ashtray , he put the key in the ignition and reved up the car .

Pulling out of the garage he made aleft at the corner................going in the **_opposite _**direction of the mall .

' _That Idiot' _Yuki thought to himself '_ Like i'd really go to the mall on Christmas Eve'_

Ten minutes later , Yuki pulled upand parked in front of his favorite cafe.He sat at his favorite spot in the corner , away from paparazzi and annoying ass fans asking for his autograph . He ordered the usual . A large black coffee with two sugars and a large sliceof strawberry shortcake.

As he waited for his order he wished he had brought his laptop with him . He had quite some time to kill and wised he could finish some work now that he was finally surrounded by quiet. Remembering he had a spare pen and pad in his car emergencies like these , Yuki called the waiter over . He told the very frightened waiter (he's hadYuki as a customer before) that he was going to his car to get something and that he'd be right back and that if his favorite spot was taken he was dead .

Within two minutes Yuki was back at his favorite spot with a pen and paper and his order of cake and coffee . Content , he began to work .

Two and a half hours and 2 packs of cigarettes later , Yuki wwas full and wide awake( the coffee was rather strong and quite large) and finished with the three chapters of his novel he needed in order for it to be complete . He also wrote out an idea for his next novel.

He was amazed at how much work he could get done when Shuichi wasent around .But , although he would never admit it , he was actually missing his pink haired brat and couldnt wait to get hom to see him . " Idiot" Yuki muttered to no one in particular . he then paid the bill , left a tip and then headed for his car .

By now it was dark . Yuki reved up the car and made a left at the next corner .................. going the **_opposite _**direction of home .

Fifteen minutes later he pulled up in front of an apartment building and parked . Once in the elevator he pressed **5** , got out on the fifth floor and proceeded to apt. **5G** .

'** Ding Dong **'

"Coming " yelled a voice from the other side of the door .The locks clicked and the stood the second member of Shuichi's band Bad Luck. Hiro Nakano.

"Oi, Yuki-san , what a pleasure to see you " Hiro joked

"Whatever " Yuki growled as he pushed past Hiro welcoming himself into the apt. .

" Where are they ? " asked the stunning blonde

" Oh , In my room . I'll go get them ." Hiro replied as he rused off into his bedroom.

Yuki made his wa further into Hiros living room , made himself comfortable on the couch , grabed the ashtray off the coffee table in front of him and lit up a ciggy ( we're on his third pack ) .

" I dont know why you couldnt keep them at your house Yuki-san." yelled Hiro from the other room .

" Because my prediction came true . Your Idiot friend has been snoopingaround the house for weeks now looking for a present . "

**Flashback 1 week ago**

" Yuki , where are my presents ? " Ive been looking all around the house for them but i cant find anything ."

" Hmph"

" Whats with the ' Hmph' ? "

" Hmph "

" Yuki!!!! '

" I gotta pee. "

" YUUUKKKIIIIII!!!!!

**End of Flashback **

Yuki had just finished reliving the prior week in his mind when Hiro returned with one big box , one medium box and a small box.

" Here ya go Yuki-san " Hiro said laying the box down gently as to not break the contents inside . He knew the gifts were expensive .

Actually , expensive didnt describe how much those gifts cost Eiri . In the big box was a Yamaha 1700 the latest and most expensive Midi/Synthesizer / Keyboard . It could do ANYTHING and now Shuichi could finishmost of the songs he wrote at home and all the others had to do was put the finishing touches on it once he was back the the studio . Eiri hoped that it wouldmake Shuichi's job easier and quicker so he could return home sooner . The only problem was it had to be hooked up to a computer .Which is why Eiri's next gift was ..............

Shuichis very own Sony laptop! The latest and most expensive on the market . Hell it was better than Eiri's !! Equiped with windows XP , Aol , and every music program he would ever need .Including the Sony 300 music speakers , the best on the market . Of course once Yuki realized he bought Shuichi Sony 300 speakers he turned on his heel and walked back to the sales man that was helping him and demanded he give Shuichi's next gift .............

The Sony 650 Headphones. You could blast music in them as loud as you want and it wouldnt disturb the people around you . The newest on the market and once again VERY expensive . For that price , Yuki made the man test this theory twelve times to make sure .

Picking up the gifts and heading to the door , Yuki turned back to Hiro and said ..

" Well , bye "

" Oi , Yuki-san . Your not giving Shu-chan his presents like THAT are you ? " Hiro asked

Yuki looked down at the unwrapped gifts and then back at Hiro and said , " Why not ?"

" Well Shuichi is like a child . He would love to rip the presents open , and besides its more fun that way : Hiro chuckled

Yuki glared at Hiro " And whre do yousuppose I get wrapping paper ?" He glanced at his watch while balancing the gifts " 7:30 everything is closed by now ? "

" Ah , Your in luck Yuki-san . I knew my prediction would come true as well . So....... " He pulled out wrapping paper from the side closet near the front door . " I bought some a few days ago " " Oh , and some tape " He finished

" Great " Yuki mumbled and made his way back to the living room

_**2 hrs later **_

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!! "

" Instead of laughing , why dont you get over here and help me , you asshole . " Yuki yelled at Hiro

" Sorry Yuki-san , I just thnk its funny watching you wrap gifts . Havent you ever done it before ? "

" I dont give gifts " growled Yuki

" Really ?" Hiro stopped laughing . " Wow , you must really love Shu-chan then . "

**::::Death Glare ::::**

" Ok , Ok, I'll shut up and help you now . " Hiro said as though Yuki commanded him to do so .

Thirty minutes later they were finished wrapping . The Yamaha was harder to wrap than Hiro and and this time it was Yukis turn to laugh .

" Well , Your all set Yuki-san. " Hiro said as he help yuki to the door with the gifts

" Yeah , Yeah, Thanks " mumbled Yuki

" No prob " Hiro replied " Anything for Shuichi "

" Whatever " And with that Yuki headed to the car .

Twenty-five minutes later Yuki was back at the garage at his apt building . THecar clock read 11:02 pm . Trying to pack that Yamaha in his sports car was a difficult feat , but he got it to fit and was now making his way up to the apt . .

Yuki knew Shuichi was sleep . the boy couldnt stay up late no matter how hard he tried . Just as Yuki expected when he opened the apt . door , there was Shuichi on the couch fast alseep waiting for his lovers return . Yuki couldnt help but smile ._The bay was just too damn cute ' _

As quiet as he could yuki walked over to the tree Shuichi made him buy and laid the presents under it . He walked to his study and put the pad with the newly finished novel written on it next to his laptop. He wasent tired yet (damn coffee) and planned on transfering it to thecomputer . But not before ............

He returned to the Living room , took off his coat and threw it over a chair . Walking over to Shuichi he picked him up and carried him off to bed._My Gods he sleeps like a rock _' he thought as the boy made no acknowledgement to the fact that Eiri was carrying him . Eiri layed the boy in the bed and tucked him in .He kissed his forehead and whispered " I Love You " to the sleeping boy as always. He never said it while he was awake . He then returned to his study to start the transfer .

It was 1am by the time Yuki was finished . He finished the transfer from pad to computer in less than thirty minutes . What took so long was that he had the urge towrite the first chapter of his next novel even though it wasent due probably until four to five months from now . Yawning he made his way to the bedroom where he and Shuichi slept , eyes burning from the glare of the computer . He felt he hadent even layed his head down when he heard ......................

" YUUUUKKKKIIIII!!!!! Yuki wake up it Christmas !!!! C'mon "

' _That Idiot ' _he thought '_ What time is it ? ' _

Yuki glanced at the the night stand where the alarm clock was **5:07 am**

Yuki groaned rolled over and pulled the covers over his head . Two seconds later the bed was moving up and down .

" Yuki wake up its Christmas !!! It's Christmas , It's Christmas!!! " Shuichi yelled

" Stop jumping on the bed , Idiot " Yuki groaned

Kneeling next ti his lover Shuichi said "C'mon I wanna see what you bought me yesterday"

" Thats if I gotyou anything " Yuki replied

" You better had Eiri Uesugi ! ""

At the sound of his real name Yuki turned to Shuichi to look at him . there he was , arms folded , brow furrowed , and pouting . ' _He's so fucking cute _' Eiri thought ' _How can I resist _'

" Alright , Alright , brat . Lets go! "

" Yay!!!" yelled Shuichi

They made their wayto the living room , Shuichi bouncing up and down .

" Me first , Me first " he cried while Yuki lit a cigarette

" Imma start big and then work my way down" Shuichi declared

"Whatever"

Shuichi began ripping the wrapping paper off the biggest box thouroughly enjoing himself . When he caught a glimpse of the box itself his eyes grew wide and he let out a scream .

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" " Oh my Gods , Yuki you got me ........." he trailed off

Yuki stared at him stone faced but inside he was smiling and enjoying his young lovers reaction.

" How did you get this Yuki ? " the boy asked wide eyed and in awe of his new gift .

"They havent been in stock for weeks ."Shuichi went on after Yukis silence . " The guy at the store said the last one was bought at the beginning of November and that they didnt know when ...................." Shuichi trailed off realizing what he just said .

" Oh m Gods Yuki !!!!! You didnt just buy this last night did you ?! "

"Oh Yuki I Love You . You didnt forget to get me a present !" he yelled as he hugged Yuki

After nearly killing his loverwith his bear hug , Shuichi made his way back to the Yamaha .

" Wow " he whisperedin awe . Suddenly looking sad he said "theres only one problem ."

" What " Yuki sayed, worried his lover wasent happy .

" Well , I need a computer with this in orer for this to work ." Shuichi said gloomily

::Sigh::: Yuki thought he didnt like it " Well , We'll worry about that later " he said " First finish opening your gifts "

" Ok " Shuichi said trying to appear happy , but fooling no one .

Shuichi began opening the medium sized present , happily but not as entusiastically as the first time .

Yuki's heart began to race with excitment . Though he tried to deny it to himself .

Shuichi saw the box of the medium sized gift and ...............**fainted!**

Eiri rushed to his aid , frantic " Shuichi " !!! Eiri yelled " Shuichi , Shu-chan , wake-up " Now slapping the boys face .

Shuichi's eyes fluttered open

" Yuki ? "

" Yeah "

" Oh Yuki I had a dream that you bough me a Sony laptop . The best one ever and............"

" Idiot " Yuki said and couldnt hlep but smile " Thats because I did " he finished shoving the box into Shuichi's hands .

" OMG Yuki . Thank You" he yelled as he threw his arms around his blonde lover . Tears filling his eyes . Eiri hugged his adorable pink haired lover back ." Idiot "

Immediately Shuichi got up and started singing and dancing : " Ive gotta laptop like Yuki , I've gotta laptop like Yuki. Only mine is better , Mine is better ! " At this Eiri couldnt help but laugh out loud . Shuichi was just way too adorable .

Soon Shuichi stopped and said " Well sory but now I'm gonna annoy you with my singing and horrible lyrics all day long " "Ha-Ha"

" The hell you wont . Open your last gift . " Yuki retaliated

And Shuichi did , more genki that ever . Two seconds later.........

" OH Wow !! Sony 650 Headphones!" " Awesome !!!"

Eiri couldnt stop amiling ear-to-ear . His Shu was happy and thats all that mattered .The next thing Yuki knew he was in a tight embrace .

" Thank You Yuki . This is the best Christmas ever !!!!" Shu cried as tears of joy rolled his face . Yuki closed his eyes and hugged him back and for first time in a long time , Yuki was ......happy!

Shuichi finally pulled back and wiping tears away said " Ok , Yuki your turn for gifts "

Eiri smiled at his beautiful boyfriend and pulled him back into an embrace . Shuichi was a little taken aback by Yukis sudden show of emotion , but decided to just go with the flow .

" Thank You Yuki , Thank You " Shuichi wasent sure if he was thanking him for the gifts or because of the suddenshow of emotion.

" I Love You " Eiri said calmly and for the first time while Shuichi was awake . Not caring that he just let his guard down completely .

" I really do love you" he said again pulling Shuichi into atighter hug . Tears freely flowing down his cheeks , behind the tears a smile .

Shuichi looked up and saw the man he loved more than anything in the world crying . He gasped and he too began to cry. With tears freely flowing ............

" Yuki ......."

" Merry Christmas , Shu-chan"

Well i hoped eveyone enjoyed it . I just had the idea come to me last night whileI was supposed to be cleaning my room and dozed off lol. This is my first fic and i have to say it was fun making it . I wanted to say that i used " Eiri " when Yuki was being nice cuz i thought that was how " Eiri " would act not " Yuki" . Ya get what im saying ? lol well whatever Please review and till next time .....................


End file.
